1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to an excimer laser annealing apparatus and the method of using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With amorphous silicon components being wildly used, methods of forming amorphous silicon have become the main research direction. Generally, excimer laser annealing is a critical step to form amorphous silicon. In a traditional excimer laser annealing process, the amorphous silicon firstly turns into a complete melting status by high temperature, and then recrystallizes into polysilicon. Since excimer laser beams in the traditional process are irradiated uniformly on an amorphous silicon film, each portions of the amorphous silicon film substantially has the same temperature, and the starting point of recrystallizing and its direction cannot be controlled. Therefore, after recrystallizing, the crystalline grain size of polysilicon is too small and there are too many grain boundaries between the crystalline grains of the polysilicon, which seriously affecting the electron mobility of the polysilicon, and thus affecting the display effect of a display apparatus.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an excimer laser annealing apparatus and the method of using the same to overcome the problems existing in the conventional technology.